


That's The Last Song She'll Ever Sing

by Naomie_swimtrash



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Angst, BBC Radio 1, DJ - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Music, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomie_swimtrash/pseuds/Naomie_swimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Summers, known for being the best Dj of all time, has a few interviews to pass all around the world. Her last stop is at BBC radio 1. Since her second album went number one in the charts of England, and a few countries, she'll be interviewed by Robert Ackroyd. Few questions will be asked, about her relationships, past, etc… Minutes will pass, until the cameraman catches her attention. Isabella will try to talk to her, but there's a little problem…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Loneliness

Isabella finished her little tour of interviews around the world. She performed in some popular clubs, bars, festivals… She even did a few concerts. Some of them were at Rio, Australia, Canada, France... Almost everywhere, but England. She never knew why she'd always skip the opportunity to play somewhere in her country or even her hometown. For her, it was for vacation and peace only. She would go home, watch tv, fall asleep, make a warm bath with candles and enjoy the silence. She likes to be alone. There's like a strange beautiful loneliness about not hearing anything. Sometimes, Isa would wish to be in a relationship. Wake up next to the love of her life, cuddle with them on the couch during a rainy day, listening to the raindrops hitting the windows, go on road trips, go to the movies, romantic dates… Everything a cute couple would do. But, the thing is that nothing really worked out. Yes, the sex was amazing, but on the love part… Ouch. 

Once, she has been with a guy for two years, she was happy, until the day she found out that he was cheating on her for about more than half a year. She got devastated. Fell into a deep depression. Disgusting heh? Isa then slept with many people. Drunken, mistaken nights. Men and woman. She would always regret it. What if the dude she just fucked with, has a family? What if he has two beautiful kids and a wonderful wife that are impatiently waiting for him to get home from a "business trip". 

"Wow nothing works out for her!" you're saying? False. She once had fallen in love with a superb woman called Laura. Doesn't it sound beautiful? Laura. Rolls off your tongue perfectly. Sounds so soft and so sweet. People say don't judge by the name, but this time, you should. Laura was sweet and soft. She was always there for Isa in the good and rough times, no matter what. She would be in class, teaching her students science and physics, Isa would still be sleeping… She would send her a good morning text, saying how beautiful she was and how much she loved her. During her diner breaks, Laura would leave the university, stop at a cafe, buy a coffee and croissants for her girlfriend. Isa still in her underwears, with her Dj software open on her computer screen, would jump in Laura's arms, drag her fingers in her long brown hair. They then would share a long passionate kiss. Sometimes(every time), they would go to bed and Laura constantly came back to the class with messy hair. And this lasted for six years. Can you imagine!

It started to degenerate when Isa went on her first tour. Laura couldn't leave her job and Isa didn't want to stop her passion. Everything happened in one night.

"Isabella! Darling! You can't go on tour! You'll leave me all alone here! I need you!" Laura cried out, sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Come with me babe." Isa whispered, sitting at the opposite side of Laura, letting tears fall down her face.

"I can't leave my job… It's one of my biggest dream to be a teacher at Cambridge university and you know it."

"Same for me Laura… I want to be a Dj…"

"Maybe… Maybe, huuh… Do you remember what I said, about soulmates?"

"What, your weird theory?"

"Exactly… Some people are drawn to each other, because their atoms were near each other when the universe was created and over the time, the same atoms kept coming back together…" Laura slowly reached for Isabella's hand.

"And… How is this suppose to solve our problem? Isa tightly grabbed Laura's hand, never letting go.

"Maybe, I was close to you, but I wasn't the one beside you… Maybe, we should follow our own paths and see what the future gives us… I know for damn sure that you'll be super popular and you'll win many awards… You're an amazing Dj and girlfriend Isabella Summers."

"We're like breaking up? It's over?" Isa's voice cracked at the last words.

Laura tried her best to not break down in tears again and stayed strong for Isa. She knew that it would destroy her, but it would be the best thing to do. Especially for their different careers. 

"Isa, honey…"

"No, it's okay… I understand. We both have different lives and it just won't really work anymore. Can I kiss you, one last time, before it's over?" 

Laura nodded. They both shared their last kiss. It was long and tender. Both were taking their time, enjoying the feeling. 

"I love you Laura. Maybe in another life, we'll see each other again. Like you say… Atoms keep coming back together."

"Mhm, in another life… I love you Isabella."

These were their last words. Rarely they would text each other. Laura continued to live her life, Isa was always in the back of her head. Closing her eyes, she could see the perfect smile of Isa... On the other side, blocking her ears, Isa could hear the sweet laugh of Laura. That's why silence brought her peace… Laura.

Now, Isa's still waiting for her soulmate, or maybe she should be the one finding it. Things don't always come to you, sometimes you have to be the one doing efforts and reach for it. I know it's hard, but take your courage in two hands and do it.


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start updating this fanfic every Wednesday!

Isabella was on her way to BBC Radio 1 in her brand new black Mercedes. She wasn't wearing anything too fancy. Only a black skirt and a white crop top with butterflies on it. "Keep it simple, it's nothing serious. You know how it is, you went a year ago.", she thought to herself, waiting at a stoplight, worrying about the questions Robert might ask. 

Last year, another interviewer asked her some questions that were too personal. She didn't like it all. During the whole interview, she would shift uncomfortably, bite her nails... Let's just say it wasn't her cup of tea. At least, today, she'll interviewed by Robert and not the other dude. Apparently, he's really nice and doesn't ask questions you don't want to answer. Fingers crossed that it's true and he won't be an asshole like the other one.

***

Isabella was patiently waiting on a chair for her name to be called. Still looks the same way as it did last year, but someone added small touch's. There's plants, flowers, paints of the ocean, mirrors in triangular forms…

"BBC became way more hipster than it used to be…" Isa whispered under her breath.

"Isabella! Oh my god! How are you? It's been a while!"

Isabella jumped a bit of the sudden interruption of her inspection of the place. She stood up, opened her arms wide, anticipating a hug from Mairead, the boss of BBC. Without hesitation, she gave tightly a hug to Isa.

"Mairead! I missed you so much! And I'm good, how about you?"

"Ohh Isabella, I'm getting crazy. Chris and I just opened a cafe, it's soon Arlo's birthday… But it's fine really, everything is going amazing!"

"Oh yeah! Your cafe! Lion coffee records, right?"

Mairead nodded with a lot of excitement. She grabbed Isa's arm in a swift motion and dragged her to the set, where she would be filming the interview. Isabella wondered how much coffee Mairead swallowed in one shot, because she was full of energy.

"This is where you'll be interviewed. Make yourself comfy, Rob will come soon. I have stuff to finish in my office… After you're done, come see me, we have to catch up to each other Isa."

"Alright!"

"Bye! See you soon sweetheart!"

"Bye!"

Mairead gave Isa a quick peck on her forehead and left upstairs to her office. Isabella walked to one of the high stools behind the table and sat on it. She looked around, three cameras were set. Two of them were stationary, placed on both sides, and the last one was positioned right in the middle facing her. Which is the only one you can move to get good angles. A big mic was hanging from the ceiling, hovering her head. Isa, trying to release some tension, played with her rings.

"Hello! Sorry for the wait! I didn't know you were already here, Mairead just told me. My name is Robert Ackroyd, but please call my Rob."

Rob stretched out his hand, over the table, to Isa. She gladly shook it and gave him a sweet smile. He's extremely tall, almost twice Isabella's height. Rob joined and handed her a little notebook.

"Here. These are the questions I would like to ask you today… I just wanted to make sure you would be comfortable answering them… Oh and here's a pen, you can scratch down the one's you don't want to answer." 

"Wow, thank you… It's the first time an interviewer let's me choose my questions. It's cool!"

"No problem. I didn't want to ask you stuff that's too deep in your private life. Like last year, this guy was really a dickhead to you. I would've punched him in the face."

"You watched that interview!? Gosh, it was an horrible one. I just wanted to disappear. Anyways, here ya go…"

Isa gave his notebook back. He looked at all the questions attentively. When he reached the last one, his eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want to answer all of them!?" Rob exclaimed.

"Yah, you seem like a nice guy… I like you."

Isabella didn't know why, but she felt safer with him. It may be the first time she ever met Rob, but he was already so nice and protective to her… Like a big brother. Even if Isa was older than him.

"Yo Isa! Long time no see!"

"Chris!"

"Midget!"

"Love you too, carrot head."

"My thug bitch!"

"My yolo guy!"

Chris, Rusty and Mark entered the set and place themselves behind the different stations. Chris dragged a chair beside the middle camera and switched it on. Mark was working on the lights and Rusty the mics.

"Do we look good? I mean… Do I look good? 'cause Isa is beautiful and I probably look like shit." Robert asked to the guys.

"I mean, I do." Chris said, scratching his beard.

"Shut up Chris, nobody cares about you, you're the cameraman." Mark replied, turning a spotlight to Isa's face.

Chris flipped him off and put his attention back to the camera. Rob was fixing his hair a little bit, trying to find a way that it would look good.

"You're fine… Why does it feel like you're more stressed out than me?" Isabella asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because it's my first interview with a legend…"

"Oh you! You're making me blush!"

She gave a small punch to Rob's arm. He let out a laugh and put his face in his hands.

"Alright! Rusty, the mics are set?"

"Yup! You guys can start whenever you want to!"

***

"How does it feel to be number one in almost every country, and being considered the best Dj of all time?"

"It feels like a dream honestly. I don't know what to say… I'm just really thankful to all of my fans…"

"Also, as you know, people say you're better than Calvin Harris, Skrillex, Diplo, David Guetta… What do you have to say about that?"

"We all have our different approaches and style… It's all about the taste you have in music. Some people love me, some people hate me."

"Mhm, totally… How did you meet Tom Monger, your manager?"

"Well… We went to the same high school. He's my best friend ever since. He plays the harp, so that's why in all of my mixes, you can hear the instrument. We're like partners in crime."

"That's awesome to be able to work with your best friend... And isn't he a dad now?"

"Oh yes! He has a beautiful daughter. I'm kinda jealous of him and his adorable little family…"

Rob and Isa both let out a small chuckle. Rob turned the next page of his notebook and sigh.

"The next subject will be quite sensible and personal… What exactly happened to you and James?"

"… He cheated on me and I fell into a depression."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry… But I'm sure you were well surrounded at that time… You had your friends and then Laura came…"

"But she left. Everybody leaves at one point... It's sad, but it's the truth."

"But, you didn't fell into a depression, when you guys left each other."

"No, but there was a whole lot of rebounds during that time… I regret it."

Chris coughed and turned off the camera. He jumped off his chair and went to the vending machine, to buy a bag of chips.

"Sorry, but I couldn't sit on this chair anymore. My ass is all numb and I'm hungry. Let's take a break."

Rob flipped his notebook, so he wouldn't lose his page. He got up, stretched and walked to the machine, buying a pack of candy. He threw it to Isa.

"Here ya go, eat this. You need some vitamins."

Isa looked a the pack. Extreme sour patch maynards.

"Woah, this is full of vitamins!"

"Oh shush! I know you like it. It'll wake you up a bit."

She rolled her eyes and ripped the package open, taking a small patch in her mouth. Her face scrunched up and she banged the table with her fist.

"I don't remember this being so… aggressive!"

"You'll get used to it." Rob laughed and came back to the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom, bye." Chris said.

"Number one or two?" Rusty questioned.

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know if I have to go buy some febreeze or something…"

"We have enough of febreeze trust me. I'll send you guys Florence for the camera work."

***

Fifteen minutes and eight packs of extreme sour patch maynards pass... It was time to get back to the interview. During that time, Isa and Rob build up their relationship. They talked about their most embarrassing stories, then and now, in which subject they studied in, their siblings, family… Sometimes, they would flirt, touch each others hands, but they both knew that it was just a joke. It's part of their personalities!

"Where is Flo? Tell her to come… Isa is probably not free the whole day."

A tall redhead rushed behind the camera, taking place on the chair. Her hair was all over her face.  
She quickly placed them back, giving more attention to her fringe and gave a thumbs up to Rob. Rusty and Mark went back to their stations, switching back on everything.

"Florence! In three, two…" Rob said, lifting his hand, showing the numbers with his fingers to Flo.

She pressed the on button and gave Rob a nod. Florence couldn't keep her focus on the camera. She kept looking at Isa attentively. The way she would sit on the chair, cross and uncross her legs, her smile when Rob would attempt to do a terrible joke. Her eyes, how they would light up when she'd talk about the Dj world...

After all these years, Florence felt again butterflies in her stomach. She always knew that she had a crush on Isa, since the day she discovered her in a magazine. She was always amazed by the work of Isabella. Every time Florence would see a video of her, her heart would beat faster. Seeing her in real life, made her go weak in the knees.

On the other hand, Isa never saw such a beautiful woman like Flo. Yes Laura was wonderful, but Florence… What a goddess! The structure of her face is sublim! Cheekbones sculpt by Zeus, jawline carved in gold by Poseidon… and the hair! Majestic like Aphrodite! Let's not forget about her eyes… The most beautiful shade of green that could ever exist. 

Isabella could hardly keep her focus to the questions anymore. She kept staring at Flo. She's 100% sure that she fucked up all the last part of the interview. 

"Isa! Hello!" Rob waved his hand in front of Isabella's face, trying to catch her attention.

She could hear him, but she was way too astonished by the goddess sitting beside the camera. They made eye contact, blushed and looked down to their hands. 

"The interview is over!" Rob said, shaking Isa's hand for the second time.

"What! Already! Noo…" Isa exclaimed, with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

She didn't want to leave… Well, leave Flo. She wanted to talk to her, get to know that angel… Unfortunately, everything comes to an end.

"It was cool, thanks again heh… For answering my questions and all… I hope we can see you again."

"No problem Rob, it's my pleasure! By the way, you're an amazing interviewer. Thanks to you, for letting me choose my questions and actually care about my feelings."

"Ahh, it's cool man… We should hang out together sometimes. Not a date, I mean… Like go chill somewhere, at a bar… Yah know…"

"Yes, we should. Do you have a piece of paper, so I can give you my number?"

Rob ripped a page from his notebook and gave it to her. She scribbled it down on the paper and gave a glance to the spot beside the camera. She wasn't there anymore.

"Yo Rob! Hum… Calvin can't come tomorrow night to perfom... He's too busy." Rusty said, peeking out from the side of the door.

"What! No! I promised to everyone listening to the radio this morning, that tomorrow a special guest was gonna come to play some nasty beats! Fuuuuuuccck!"

"I can come!" Isa shouted.


	3. Is She Shy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... My WiFi at home didn't work well yesterday.

Florence didn't sleep all night, knowing that Isa was going to come back the next day. She kept thinking about how she would say hi to her. "Maybe not saying hi at all would be the good thing…", she thought to herself, while walking to BBC.

Flo still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to work there. Among the 20 people that left their application at the radio station, they still selected her, despite her handicap. It felt nice to be finally loved and appreciated by a group of people that cares about everyone. I'm not saying that she had a hard time when she was young… She never had those terrible scenarios where the parents hated their child, kicked them out of their house… Or getting bullied at school, eat lunch alone… Florence had a lovely childhood. She lived happily, until one incident changed her entire life.

***

Isabella placed down her keyboard on the Dj table. The room where she would perform was filled of the workers of BBC. Some of them were chatting, eating, drinking coffee or beer… Isabella was trying to see if Flo would be somewhere in the crowd. Since she's tiny, she couldn't really see if the tall redhead would be anywhere to find, so she decided to walk around… 

After looking almost everywhere, she finally spotted Flo. She was in the corner of the room, taking pictures of Chris and Mairead with her phone. Her hair was beautifully braided, up in a bun, with strands falling to the sides of her head. She was wearing a nice long purple dress, ending at her ankles. Isabella couldn't believe her eyes… She was so mesmerized by this angel… They made eye contact, blushed and looked down… Taking her courage in two hands, she decided to walk up to her. As she was picking up her speed in her small, determined steps, Rob appeared and gave Flo a hug from the back. Isa, surprised, stopped in her tracks and looked at the scene. Flo turned around and tightly hugged Robert back. He left a peck on her forehead and lifted her up in his arms. She let out a squeak and laughed loudly. 

Isabella never heard such a heartwarming sound like that in a while… Unfortunately, a wave of sadness hitted her like a train on a track. After seeing what happened between Flo and Rob, all the hopes she had in her mind faded away. "Maybe next time I'll find the one. Anyways, they make a cute couple…" she thought, walking away from them, getting back to her table.

"Hey Isa!" Rob exclaimed, gently grabbing Isa's shoulder.

"Hey."

"I can't wait to hear what you've got Machine! Thanks again for coming, hm."

"No problem, it's my pleasure… By the way, you and Flo make a cute couple."

"WHAT!? ME AND THIS TRASH CAN!? NEVER IN NINE FUCKING BILLION YEARS!"

"What do you mean!? You literally kissed her forehead and gave her a hug!"

"DID I TOUCH HER LIPS WITH MY LIPS!?"

"No..? But why would you-"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Oh shit… Well damn, I'm sorry… I didn't know… Fuck, now I feel dumb."

"Nah, it's good… I kinda overreacted. I should be the one saying sorry. I just really love her."

"Okay, okay, I understand…"

"Wait. Were you jealous?"

"No." Isa said with her voice cracking at the end.

"Mhm, Sure... Don't tell her I told you that, but she has a big ass crush on you." Rob whispered in Isa's ear.

Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Rob! Are you sure th- huh." 

He wasn't there anymore. Isa shrugged and jogged to the table. She put on her earphones and slowly brought the mic to her mouth with a huge smile.

"Huh- erm…"

Everybody stopped talking.

"I'm really thankful to have the chance of performing here… I'd just like to thank all of you for- Gosh, it feels like I'm saying a speech at a tea party… Y'ALL READY TO GET PUMPED TONIGHT!?"

The pressed some buttons on her keyboard and the first song played. The crowd started to dance and jump around… Like always. Isa was jumping too, but not with the rhythm… She was jumping of joy. Florence has a crush on her. It was probably one of the best news Isabella ever heard.

***

"Hope you had an amazing time! Thank you so much! See you soon!"

Everyone left the room speechless and soaked. Only Rob, Flo and Mairead stayed. Isabella, exhausted, went to the bar and sat down on a stool. She bought a bottle of water and gulped it.

"Yo Isa! You're fucking crazy!" Rob, all sweaty from dancing like a maniac, came and sat beside her.

"I mean… it wasn't the best performance I've-"

"Oh stop it! You know what, screw Calvin! You killed it! You're clearly better than him."

Florence shyly walked over and sat on Robert's lap. She gave a timid smile to Isa and blushed.

"Hi." Isa said, blushing at her turn.

Florence gave her a small nod and wrapped her arms around Rob's neck. She pulled a strand of hair, that was on his forehead, back in place. Then, the redhead tapped the watch on his wrist.

"Yes… I know, it's time to go take a shower. Just saying… You're not even better Flossie. You're sweaty too, so fuck you."

She flipped him off and the three of them laughed. 

"Wow there Rob, I thought you loved her."

Florence jumped off of him and left to go behind the bar.

"She can be an ass sometimes, but I still love her."

"I can see that."

Flo came back and poured a cup of cold water on Rob's head.

"Ohh! You are dead to me! FLORENCE!!!!! YOU SLUTTY BITCH!!!!" 

Florence tried to escape, but Robert was too fast. He caught her in his arms and pulled her down on the floor. Isa was amused by this little sister-brother fight. They were so adorable… Echoes of laughs and high pitched screams were heard around the room.

"They're cute, hm." Mairead said, leaning against the bar.

"Yah, a lot." Isa responded.

"You were perfect tonight Isa. You should come back more often…"

"Aw, thank you… and I will."

They both chuckled at Rob's and Flo's ridiculous fight happening on the floor.

"Hey, I have a question... Florence doesn't talk that much. Is she shy, or something?"

"Rob didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She's deaf Isabella."

She dropped her water bottle.


	4. Learning

Tom could finally relax after a crazy night of goings and comings between the sofa and the little bed of his baby girl placed beside his resting spot. Once she was done crying and screaming on the top of her lungs, he gently layed her down and gave her soft kisses on her toes, anckles, legs, stomach, fingers, palms, arms, neck, cheeks, forehead and nose. 

"I love you my princess…" He whispered to his daughter.

Her open hands changed into fists, her small nose frinkled and her little pink lips turned into a cute smile. Tom chuckled and went to the kitchen, making himself a coffee. While the water was boiling, he looked at the time and sigh. Nine thirty-seven am... He was debating in his mind if he should go take a nap or stay awake for Daisy. "Go sleep, or keep an eye on her? Keep an eye on her." He decided. The harpist poured the warm water in his cup, grabbed the newest journal and sat down on his sofa. All we could hear was Tom switching pages and Daisy breathing... Everything was so calm, until Isa kicked the door open.

"TOM! I NEED TO LEARN SIGN LANGUAGE NOW!"

He jumped from the sudden interruption and spilled coffee on his shirt. Obviously, Daisy started to cry and scream again.

"Noooo, no, no, no… Sweetie…" Tom said, putting his cup on the table and slowly grabbing the little ball of tears in his arms.

"Oh, snap… I'm sorry…" Isa whispered, trying to clean the drops of coffee that was on the floor with her foot covered by a white sock.

"Leave it... It's fine. Go get a new pair of socks in the laundry room downstairs."

"Nah, I'm good. Do you want me to take her?"

"If you want to, but please, you're not going to walk around my house with a dirty sock, wet from my coffee."

Isa rolled her eyes and went downstairs to get a new pair. On her way back, she remade a coffee for Tom and left it on the table. She gently took Daisy in her arms and rocked her back and forth. 

"I didn't sleep at all last night… I mean, we…" Tom said, letting himself fall on the sofa.

Isabella joined him and played with Daisy's toes.

"How come?"

"Well… A very, ugly, evil cold got to her and she's missing her beautiful mother…"

"Ahh, It's true, Anastasia is away to go see her family in Australia…"

"Yup, her grandmother died and she didn't want me to bring Daisy, 'cause she didn't want this cinnamon roll to get sick. Ironic... I can see that she likes you hm, she's not even crying anymore."

"I'm telling you Tom, I've got the magic touch with babies. They adore me."

"Pfff… Yeah, right. They just like your big entertaining grey eyes…"

"Are you still trying to flirt with me after all these years!?" 

"I'm married."

"Are you su-"

"I have a kid. And don't forget, I'm married."

"Ok, ok… I think she fell asleep. Should I put her in the bed or keep her in my arms?"

"Probably the bed if you want to learn sign language."

She softly layed her down in her green bed, kissed her forehead and sat back down beside Tom.

"Why exactly do you need to learn sign language?"

"Oh, just like that."

"There must be a reason. This is definitely not something simple Isa."

"It's for a new music video."

"What? I'm the one in charge of this and there's no music video coming up. Tell me the truth."

"Ihaveacrushonaveryattractivewomansheisdeaf!"

"What the heck was that!? Fucking articulate!"

"I have a crush on a very attractive woman and the problem i-"

"She's deaf."

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll help you with that, but in return, you'll have to come with me next Wednesday at the carnival. I promised my wife to go do an activity with Daisy and I don't want to get our stuff stolen while we go around."

"So I'll be like, your "wife" until next week and the bodyguard for you stuff?"

He gave her a small shy nod, took a sip of coffee and put the cup back down.

"Deal."

"Deal."

They shook their hands and laughed.

"Back to the problem… What do you want me teach you first?"

"What do you mean? There's different levels? Just teach me the basics."

Tom smirked and placed his right hand on his chest. Without a word, he kept it there. Isabella, waiting for him to tell her what did it meant, gave him a questioning look.

"Chest?"

He shook his head.

"You?"

He gave her a thumbs up and continued his lesson. Slowly, he brought his two hands up, extended his index and middle fingers, (like a peace sign, but you stick them together)and folded down the rest of his digits. He turned his wrists, so his palms would face him and placed the "peace" signs one over the other. It was forming a "x" shape.

"I don't know. Gosh… This is harder than I thought."

Tom shrugged and kept going. He lifted his pinky and spelled out his name in sign language.

"All those signs means: " My name is Tom.". It's not that hard…"

"All of this for just four simple words! I'll never be able to learn this… How do you say Hi?"

"You just have to wave your hand close to your head. Trust me, it's easy. Patience and confidence will be the key of success if you want to learn this. I'm sure in a few days, you're gonna kill it. You'll be a master in sign language!"

Isabella blushed a bit, went closer to Tom and hugged his waist. 

"Thank you…"

"Ah, no problem. You know I got you Summers." 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder...They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes, enjoying the silence and their company. 

"We better get going if you want to learn fast!"

"Yup, yup, let's go I'm ready!"


	5. Carnival Bump

Isabella was patiently waiting for Tom to come pick her up to go to the carnival. She decided not to wear heels, taking in consideration the long walks they would have to do. And no dress, since the temperature of yesterday was shitty and the park where the carnival would take place was probably all muddy. While she was waiting for the father of Daisy, Rob called her.

"Hello."

"Hey! I was just wondering if you'd like to join us Friday night at my place. I'm throwing a party to celebrate the fact that there's more people listening to BBC since you came to perform. And it's pretty much because of you so…"

"Uh, yah, sure! Who's gonna be there?" Isa asked, crossing her fingers, hoping Florence would come too.

"Not a lot of people. My place is not big enough for a whole crew. I live with Flo... All the people you saw when I interviewed you."

A honk was heard from outside.

"Okay, thanks! I've got to go! See you Friday!"

"Yup!"

Isa closed her phone, grabbed her keys, wallet, sunglasses and sprinted outside. Tom was parked in her driveway. There was a big smile on his face. Isabella quickly jumped in, gave Tom a kiss on the cheek and buckled up. She turned around and reached for Daisy's tiny toes. She gently stroked them and lightly pull them down.

"Hi sweetie… You're wearing nice socks! Bright pink with donuts on them. My kind of style!"

Tom chuckled, left Isa's driveway and headed up to the carnival. It's the perfect day to do an activity like that. The sun is shinning in the big blue sky, no clouds in the way, just happiness and peace filling the air.

"I'm so exited! You can't even imagine!" Tom exclaimed, stopping at a stoplight.

"Oh my god, me too! I don't remember, but how far it the park?"

"It's a good two hour ride…"

"No way! Do you remember back in '98 when you got your first car! You were so proud of buying it with your own money, that you decided we should go on a road trip."

"I'll never forget that… And our destination was this carnival. It was wild…"

"Now, there's a baby with us. That means we're old Tom."

"Doesn't mean we're not allowed to go all out."

"True."

Tom turned on the radio. Stand By me was playing. Isa's eyes started to water up and she held onto Tom's hand.

"This song was playing at end, with the fireworks. It was magical. Us, the song and beautiful lights flashing in our eyes… Good old memories."

He squeezed her hand and swiped a tear that was falling on his cheek. She looked down at the gold ring on Tom's finger, and passed her thumb over it. "Maybe it would've been better…" she thought.

"Okay! Enough crying! Let's think about funny stuff!" Isa said, letting go of his hand.

"Do you remember, when you asked me out at prom and tried to kiss me?"

"You fucking sister-zoned me."

"Excuse me, but you friend zoned me so many times! You didn't give me the choice, but to turn the goddamn page!"

"Ahhhahaha! I was always denying you, because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had! Although, when we kissed at Joe's party, I kinda liked it…"

"Not gonna lie, it was quite enjoyable."

There was a long silence.

"It would've been different… You didn't hear that young lady! Don't tell your mother!"

In return, Daisy let out a burp. They both laughed.

"I'll take that as an answer, I guess."

***

2:38pm

They finally arrived to the carnival, ready to have fun and just before Tom was about to get Daisy out of her car seat, Isa stopped him.

"Tom, what am I gonna do? What if there's fans there? We won't be able to have our own afternoon."

"Don't worry honey, I already thought about this. I planned everything this morning."

He opened his door, got the stroller out of the car and carefully put Daisy in it. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pushed her down to the middle of the huge parking that was, by now, full. Isa, anxious, jumped out, closed the door and followed him. Without warning, he stopped in his tracks.

"Okay… As you can see, the park is divided in five parts. The carnival has five different themes. The first one, starting at your left, is about animals. The second one, Disney characters. The third one, well, it's a circus. Fourth, Harry Potter and last one, Lego World."

"… Why are you telling me this?" Isa questioned, scratching her scalp.

"In the circus part, you have to wear a mask. You can easily go incognito. Plus, I know you'd prefer to go in this section than the other ones."

"You know me too well… You're a genious."

"I know. Ready to go on an adventure!?"

Daisy squealed and clapped her hands. 

Isabella and Tom walked, no, skipped to the entry of the circus section to get their bracelets of admission. 

"Hello! How ya guys doin'?" The old lady, in charge of the bracelets, asked.

"We're good thanks! How about you?" Tom answered, giving the money to the lady.

"I'm good, I'm good… Ya guys make an adorable family heh, you know that?"

"Ohh, nooo... We're just fr-"

"Here, ya guys can choose ya masks. For the baby, she can wear a hat."

The woman pulled out a rack from under her stand and showed Tom and Isabella the variety of masks they could get.

"No one ever wore 'em out… Don't worry 'bout the money, it comes with ya bracelets. Ya know… Buy the bracelet and get a mask for free…"

They carefully looked at each one of them. There was one with sparkles on it, cat ears, clown, devil…

"But didn't you say she could wear a hat?" Isa asked, wondering where they were.

"Ah… Sorry m'lady. Let me show you the other rack."

She pulled out the second one. Isa's and Tom's eyes widened. There was a mask with music notes on it and the other one had small harps on each side of the holes for the eyes.

"We're getting these for sure!" Tom almost shouted.

"Alright! How about the cutie?"

Isa grabbed a pink hat with donuts on it, to make the match and gently put it on Daisy's head.

"Thank you so much!"

"Thanks to ya guys! May y'all have an unforgettable and magical afternoon, night. Don't forget that there's fireworks tonight! Ya sure don't wanna miss 'em!"

***

They've been walking around the park for more than two hours, doing activities, taking pictures, going in carousels, eating cotton candy… Now, it was time to take a break. Among the numerous picnic tables, already taken, they still managed to find one.

"I couldn't feel my legs anymore!" Isabella said, sitting.

"Ouf! I wish I was Daisy! Getting myself carried everywhere I want to go."

Tom got two water bottles out from the cooler under the stroller and passed one to Isa. They gulped it in less than a second, due to the warm temperature. He then gave a small baby bottle of milk to Daisy. While they were resting, Isa looked around, taking note of what they should do next.

"Hey Tommy Boy. Why don't you go behind the wooden wall over there?"

Tom glanced over his shoulder to see what she was talking about.

"There's no way in heaven I'm going there!"

"Come on! Just one picture!"

"That you're gonna post on all your social medias!? No!"

"I'll just send it to Anastasia, chill…"

"Goddamnit."

Tom slowly walked behind the thing and gave Isa a death stare before putting his head in the hole.

"You're so cute! Don't move! Imma take a pic!"

She got up and took a picture of Tom. 

"Stop pouting! Smile!"

"Nooo!"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

Tom gave her a genuine smile and chuckled a little. The body he was "wearing" was a hairy men doing the splits.

"This is ridiculous Isa. Are you done?"

"No! It's amazing! And last one!"

She backed up a little and bumped on someone.

"Ouch!"

Isabella turned around fast and saw that she backed up on a kid. He was on the floor, caressing his foot. Isabella squated down and gently looked at his "injury".

"I'm so sorry. You're foot is all good… Hey! That's a nice lion mask you got there!"

She raised her mask a little, so he could see her whole face, because he looked petrified. In a instant, a big smile appeared on his face. He jumped on Isa and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Isa!"

"Arlo!"

They laughed in each others arms. Chris and Mairead then arrived and waved at Tom.

"Long time no see Tom!"

"You guys!"

The harpist gave them a hug and they all sat down around the table. Isa joined them with Arlo in her arms.

"I swear, Mairead, you walk too fast." Rob was there, with Flo.

Isabella almost fell off the table. Her palms got all clammy. She didn't know what to do. She kicked Tom under the table.

"What?" He whispered in her ear.

"It's her."

"Wow… She's cute."

"Duh, what am I suppose to do?"

Tom stretched his hand to Rob, he shook it, then he reached for Florence, that was wearing a gold mask with glitter. 

"Hi, I'm Tom! Nice to meet you!" He said to Rob and Flo.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and hum… She's deaf, by the way…"

Isabella was trying her best to not make eye contact with Florence. To keep her attention away, she took Daisy in her arms and kept Arlo on her lap. Tom, with a smirk on his face, went in front of Flo.

\- Hey! I'm Tom, and you are? 

\- Florence! You know how to speak sign language!?

\- Well, I pretty much had to learn fast, 'cause of my deaf uncle. 

Flo couldn't believe it. She finally could talk to someone "normally", but she wished it was Isabella instead. 

***

They all stayed together until the sunset. Still, Florence and Isabella didn't make eye contact, there was always an awkward vibe between them, when they were close.

"The fireworks are starting soon heh! It's dark now!" Chris said, pointing at the sky.

"GET READY… THE FIREWORKS ARE STARTING IN THIRTY SECONDS" A voice screamed in the multiple speakers around the park.

Tom, not wanting to miss them, grabbed Daisy in his arms, left the stroller and sprinted to the empty space of the park that was made for the fireworks. The other ones quickly followed him.

"IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!"

Pow! The first firework popped. Tom grabbed Isa's hand, kissed her forehead and brought back his attention to the flashing lights in the sky. And again, Stand By Me was playing in the background. Isabella couldn't help it, but cry. Suddenly, a hand softly grabbed her pinky, then her ring finger, middle finger, index finger and finally the whole hand. Isa turned her head. It was Florence. The old lady was right… This night will be unforgettable and magical..


	6. Little Talks

Florence and Robert went grocery shopping right after they were done working their shift. They made sure to buy all the necessary stuff for the party. Snacks, water, alcohol…They even fought over about which flavor of chips they should get. And this stupid argument brought them to the point of just buying a big family pack of vegetables. When they got home, they placed everything perfectly, cleaned all the surfaces that was covered of dust and finally they did a playlist of songs ready to be played during the night. They let themselves fall on their couch.

\- We're ready, right? Rob gestured.

\- I think we're more than ready!

\- Better be! After this dumb fight we had… Jesus!

Florence giggled a bit, remembering how mad they were.

\- I feel the dust crawling all over my body… I'm going to take a shower.

Rob looked at the time.

\- What! They are coming in five minutes!

\- The dust is now in my veins.

\- Okay, okay… Go clean your dusty, stinky self.

She sticked her tongue out to Rob and sprinted upstairs. Florence entered the bathroom and ran herself a bath. She then opened the cabinet, took a bath bomb out of it and threw it in the bathtub. She quickly got undressed and jumped in the purple and glittery water. The redhead shivered a bit and sighed. "Why me… What did I do to deserve this. I can't stand being deaf…"she thought to herself, before dozing off.

***

"Come in, come in! Make yourself at home!" Rob exclaimed, taking Isa's coat off her shoulders.

"You're a real gentleman, you know that!"

He chuckled.

"Anything for the queen…"

"Fuck off, Rob." Mairead said, flipping him off, from the couch.

"Wow… Hey Mair…" Isa whispered, giving a small peck on Robert's cheek.

"He didn't even take my jacket when I got in!"

"Chris took it! What's the matter!"

"Enough! I swear to fucking god, if you two don't shut up, I'll burn this place down!" Rusty shouted.

"You can't even kill a bee." Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, you pussy." Mark mocked, pushing Rusty a little off the sofa.

He rolled his eyes and got up, giving a hug to Isa. They all followed and did the same. After the salutations, they sprinted back to the couch leaving Isabella and Rob without a seat. She shrugged and sat down on the cardinal red carpet on the floor. She looked around the house. There was mirrors in triangular forms, dark paints hanging on the walls, birdcages on the shelves, many plants and flowers, a pair of leather lungs hooked on a lamp… Oddly Beautiful. Like a strange mixture of the god Erebus and the goddess Eirene. Darkness and Peace.

"Hey Bella! Would you like anything to drink? Water, beer, wine, champagne, whiskey, vodka…" Rob asked, popping Isa's bubble.

"Do you have some tea or coffee instead?"

Her answer shocked him a bit. In all of these choices, she decided to take a hot beverage.

"Uh… Yeah, but I only have tea though. I have Earl Grey, English Breakfast, Oran-"

"I'll take Earl Grey, thanks."

Rob put the water on the heat and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Bobby, where's Flo?" Mark questioned.

"Probably still in the bath… She keeps falling asleep. I'll go get her."

Rob climbed up the stairs, went to go get some clothes for Flo and stopped in front of the closed bathroom door. He knocked and sighed. 

"I keep forgetting…"

He slowly opened the door and gave a glance towards the bathtub. He was right. Robert took a towel and squatted down beside Florence. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her forehead. Florence shifted slightly and frowned. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times, ajusting to the light. When she saw Rob, she jumped.

\- What are you doing here! I'm naked!

\- So? It's not like it was my first time seeing you naked. Here, I got you some clothes... Get in the towel.

Florence scoffed and got out of the water. Robert turned his head away and opened his arms wide, holding the towel. She turned around and backed herself up on Rob. He closed his arms around her and dried her up a bit. 

\- Take that and hurry up. They're waiting for you.

Flo grabbed tightly the towel and took the clothes Rob brought her. A Fleetwood Mac hoodie, a pair of blue jeans and obviously her knickers and bra.

\- Where did you get them? She asked, showing her jeans.

\- My room. Why? 

\- I've been looking for them for ages! How come is it in your room!?

\- I don't know! Laundry mistake?

\- Yeah right… 

\- Don't believe me then! I'm going back downstairs. And hurry up! 

He left the bathroom and went back downstairs. He made Isa's tea. Adding milk and a small amount of sugar. Florence, done dressing up, joined him. She glimpse towards the living room and let out a little scream. She pulled Rob by the shirt, bringing him outside on the balcony.

\- You never told me she was going to come!

\- Who?

\- Isabella!

\- What's the problem with that? 

\- WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH THAT!? Uhh, I don't know? I'm dressed like shit! I don't have makeup on! My hair is a mess! I loo-

\- HEY! You're perfect this way! Don't worry! I'm making you a favor!

\- What!? How is this a favor, Robert!

\- I'm sure you'll talk to her the whole night!

\- She doesn't speak sign language!

\- Eye-fuck her then!

\- You're such a genius… IF I EYE-FUCK HER, IT'LL BRING AN AWKWARD VIBE DUMBASS!

Rob grabbed Flo's hand, went back in the house, took Isa's tea and walked up to her.

"Here's your tea!"

"Thank you."

They made eye-contact, blushed and looked down. He pushed Flo towards Isabella and motioned her to sit down beside the Dj.

\- Sit down beside her. Rob gestured with a smirk.

\- NO!

\- YES!

Florence gave him a death stare and then smiled shyly to Isabella.

\- I swear to god, Florence Leontine Mary Welch! SIT THE FUCK DOWN!

\- FINE! Robert Damian Ackroyd!

She scoffed for the second time and sat down on the floor. Isa coughed and started to play with the little rope of her tea. She couldn't make eye-contact with Florence. And Flo, well… she kept playing with her rings, not wanting to lock eyes with Isabella.

"How's Tom?"

"He's doing great, I guess…"

"You should invite him!"

***

Everybody was around the dinner table, playing poker, except Florence and Isa. They were sitting on both ends of the couch. One was reading a book, while the other one was on her phone.

"Hey Iz! Pair up with me, 'cause I'm winnniiiinnng!" A too drunk Tom yelled from the table.

"Nah, I'm good thanks! Keep your money!"

Isa sighed and closed her phone. She looked at the beautiful woman beside her. Believe it or not, but she was slowly falling in love. Falling in love with Florence's hair, eyes, freckles, cheekbones, jawline… Falling in love with the way she would play with her horseshoe ring after switching pages. Falling in love with the way she would bite her lower lip when she would read a confusing paragraph in the book... Isabella scoot closer to Flo and tapped her shoulder. She closed her book and timidly turned her head.

\- Hey! What are you reading?

Florence's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened.

\- You speak sign language!

\- Yeah, a little… Isa chuckled.

Florence smiled with all her teeth. A gorgeous big smile. A smile that could end wars and bring peace. A smile that could light up the whole country. A curved smile that sets everything straight. You don't see that often…

\- Where did you learn!

\- Tom helped me quite a lot… You live in a nice house. Isabella said, moving her hands in the air.

\- Would you like to visit?

\- Sure!

The girls left the couch and headed upstairs. When they passed by the dinner table, Tom and Rob shouted some inappropriate comments. Isa rolled her eyes and followed Flo. Arriving to the second floor, Florence showed Isabella the bathroom, Rob's room, their music space, their work place, that kinda looks like an office... And finally, their last stop was Flo's room.

\- And that's my cave! Florence gestured, letting herself fall on her bed, face first. 

Isabella laughed and sat down on the end of the bed. Flo lazily got up and dragged her fingers in her long red hair.

\- Sorry… I'm tired.

\- No need to be sorry, love. I understand.

"Love. LOVE!?" Isa thought, screaming to herself. They looked in each others eyes. Those few seconds of pure admiration and love, seemed like an eternity. Florence moved her face closer to Isabella and stared at her tempting lips. Isa blushed and moved foward too. Just before she could close the gap between them, her phone rang. Anastasia.

"Fuck." she whispered under her breath, before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Isa! Could you bring Tom back home please? He called me not long ago, saying he won a poker game and he sounded totally drunk... I don't really want him to drive in that condition. Daisy needs her dada. Oh and could you tell him to buy some milk, because we're running out."

"Mhm, yeah, sure."

"Thank you so much Isabella. You literally save lives."

"Wow, haha! No problem!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

She looked back at Flo and sighed.

\- I've got to go.

\- Really? Okay…

Florence pouted and went downstairs with Isa following her in the back. 

"Yo Tom! Let's go! We have to leave, Daisy needs you! And she needs some milk!"

"Ayt honey, coming!"

Flo handed Isabella her coat and accompanied her to the door.

\- Hope we'll see you again…

\- Of course you'll see me again Flo…

"Zoom! Here goes the harpist ready to buy some milk!" Tom exclaimed, pushing Isa out of the way and bursting out of the house.

Isabella shaked her head.

\- Guess you have to go…

\- Yup…

Florence kissed Isa's cheek swiftly, taking her by surprise. 

\- Bye!

\- Bye!

Isabella left the house with a big smile on her face and a tingly cheek.


	7. Adrenaline

Isabella was in her kitchen, making herself a grilled cheese, while dancing around to Abba. She worked all day on some new beats and mixes, due to the sudden apparition of inspirations (psst… Florence.). Isa felt happy. For once. After all the rough times she went through… She felt lucky too. Being surrounded by a few people that loves her the way she is. It felt nice…

"'Cause you are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!" Isa sang, throwing a treat to her dog Sanchez.

Yes… Isa has a dog. A big one. A big white and grey Alaskan Husky with one blue eye and the other one green. And yes… Sanchez is almost bigger than Isabella. She fought with her mother over this dog. Her mom wanted her to get a Pug or a Chihuahua, you know… Easy to clean, bla bla bla... But Isa disagreed. She wanted to have a big dog that can protect her. She won that argument... Isabella flipped her sandwich on the other side and whistled to call Sanchez. He ran up to her and barked. She squatted down and caressed his head.

"You're a good boy, hm, Sanchie… Always there to cheer me up." 

Sanchez sneezed and licked Isa's face. She giggled, kissing the top of his head. Once the cheese was done melting, she put it in a plate and savoured it. Her phone rang.

"Yes, hello!" Isabella said, licking the butter and cheese off her fingers.

"Hey Iz, it's Rob… I was wondering if you'd like to come to the movies with me tonight at nine. Chris and Mairead gave a pair of tickets to see the premiere of Straight Outta Compton. They couldn't go, 'cause they had a family dinner…"

"You didn't want to go with Rusty, Mark or Florence?"

"The boys couldn't make it and Flo… She wouldn't be able to hear the rappers spitting those crazy lines!" Rob laughed.

"Okay then! I'll text you my place, so we can meet here and go! See you soon!"

"Yup! Bye!"

***

They walked out of the movie theater amazed. Isabella bent down, stretching her legs, while Rob went on the tip of his toes, stretching his arms and back.

"It was a great movie…" Rob said, during a yawn.

"Hell yeah it was! This movie was gold!" Isa exclaimed.

Rob sighed and mumbled something. 

"What?" Isa asked.

"I forgot that we went here by walking… We have to walk home… and it's fucking 10:46 pm."

"So? It's nice outside! Let's go to a park or something!"

Robert scratched his beard and crossed the street. Isabella followed him, wondering where he was going. He had a smirk on his face. Rob grabbed her hand and quickly picked up the paste.

"Why are you running! I said walking! WALKING!" Isa said, running out of breath.

"Because! Hurry up! We're gonna miss it!"

"Miss what!?"

"The lights!"

They turned at the corner of the boulevard. Rob stopped in his track, making Isa trip over his big feet. 

"Look! It's almost eleven! Let's go sit on the side and wait for the magic to happen!"

There was a beautiful fountain with statues all around it. Isa and Rob sat on the edge. She lazily dragged her fingers in the cold water.

"I don't see anything magical, Rob."

"Oh my god, just wait! There's still ten minutes before eleven."

They sat there in silence waiting for the lights or "magic". Isabella sighed and splashed a little Robert. He jumped and lightly slapped her arm.

"Hey! Still eight more minutes to go!"

"For what!"

"When it's gonna me eleven, the fountain will light up. A bunch of different colors will appear."

"Do you have something to kill the time?"

He went through the pockets of his jacket and got a cigarette pack out of it. He offered one to Isabella. She gladly took it and moved her face foward, letting Rob lightning it up.

"Thanks." Isa whispered, taking a puff.

"No problem…"

"Hey… You know Friday when you and Flo had a fight… When you guys said each others full name… How come you don't have the same family name as Flo if she's your sister?"

He coughed and shifted uncomfortably. He took a long puff before speaking.

"It's a long story actually. Florence's family adopted me, but I kept my name... When I was younger, Flo was my best friend. We used to go around the neighborhood together, spend Halloween together, bike together, play soccer or baseball together … I used to spend a whole lot of time at her house, instead of going back to my place. Her family was so sweet, nice, lovely and caring, comparing to mine. My dad used to be an asshole with me. When I would come back from school, the first thing I would smell when I would get in my house, was alcohol. Not the smell of hot freshly made cookies… Only the strong scent of Whiskey. And instead of having a warm hug from my mom and dad, I would get cussed at or receive a slap across the face. I mean… I was getting used to it, you know… It was always the same thing. Everyday. Until one day, it went too far… I was staying at Flo's for the day and I didn't tell my parents about it. When I came back home around seven, my parents were extremely drunk. Another level of drunk. I remember it, like it was yesterday… My dad asked me where was I and I told him I was with Florence… He chuckled and pushed me in a corner of the house, bottle of Whiskey in his right hand. He screamed, saying that she was a piece of shit and she deserved to die… I couldn't let him say that, so I told him: "Fuck you, you're the one that deserves to die. You and your poor and pity ass wife…" I never felt this good in my entire life. I could finally speak my mind, but I knew this would bring consequences. He broke the bottle on the wall, beside my head. I remember getting some pieces of glass in my arms. He pushed me hard on the wall, put his broken bottle close to my neck and whispered in my ear with a low voice: "You know what, smartass… If I put you on this world, I could easily take you out of it." It was my turn to chuckle. "Try me motherfucker. The only thing you're good at taking out, is that long ass dick up your ass." I said. He dropped his bottle on the floor. I could see the hate and the devil in his eyes. His skin suddenly became more pale. Sweat over his eyebrows and moustache. Lower lip twitching. Clammy hands shaking. He punched me. A good punch… Good enough to cut my left cheek and break my nose. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. Ran as fast as I could. Far away from this asylum. I could hear him saying sorry, but it was over. It was too late to go back. Blood running out of my nose and cheek. Pieces of glass in my arms. Tears streaming down my face. Lungs on fire. I stopped at Flo's house. I didn't even knocked on the door. I just barged in and shouted her name. She came rushing down the stairs and helped me. Her mom soon came to help too. Flo asked me what happened and I answered: "It's over. I'm happy now." and that was it. Few weeks later, I was part of their family. And believe or not, but this was not the worst part. The worst part was when Flo got sick and this was not long ago. One day, she told her parents that she couldn't hear anything, so they brought her to the hospital. The same day, I've got a call from J.J, her brother, saying that she has acoustic neuroma. A non-cancerous brain tumour, that will make her deaf forever…I ran again. As far as I could get. Trying to escape the problems... Can you imagine how awful it is to hear that your best friend you've known and heard since they were five year old, will now be deaf forever? It sucks too, because she had a wonderful singing voice. I still have videos on my computer of her singing different songs... I watched them every time I feel low. It's sad to watch them, but It's comforting... Sorry Iz, I kinda said too much..."

Isabella was staring blankly at the water of the fountain. It was now her turn to take a long puff. A small click was heard. The lights in the fountain opened.

"Ha! There it is!" Rob exclaimed with a big smile.

***

Robert walked Isabella home. They talked about everything and nothing. When they finally arrived in front of her house, Rob followed Isa up the stairs.

"You like working with rappers... Don't you?" He asked.

"It's cool, yah... But I'd rather work with someone with a nice soft voice. Like the voice of an angel, but I can't really find anyone." Isa answered, shrugging.

"I can send you the vids of Flo singing if you want! She legit had the voice of an angel. You could try to do a mix with them..."

Isabella nodded.

"Yes! Send them to me. I'd like to take a look at them."

Deep, deep, down, she didn't want to see those videos, because she knew it would bring a wave of sadness, hearing her crush talk and sing, when now she's deaf and can't talk anymore... She turned the keys in the bolt, opening the door of her house. She gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Rob.

"Was that a date?" Isa questioned, teasing Robert.

"I would never go on a date with the future gilfriend of my sister..." He teased back.

Isabella blushed at that answer and entered her house. 

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back on posting Wednesdays... Sorry for the delay.


	8. Friendzoned

Florence and Isabella became quite close friends. They had sleepovers, pillow fights, movie marathons with subtitles… They went shopping even though Isa hated it. But it suddenly became Isabella's favorite thing to do. Especially for one store in particular.

\- How about that? Florence asked, showing a yellow dress.

\- Oh my gosh! Yellow is so your color! BUY IT LET'S GO! Isa said, sarcastically.

Flo rolled her eyes, put the dress back and left the store. Isa followed her close, annoyed. 

\- You're so boring! I can't deal with you. Flo gestured, crossing her arms on her chest.

\- Well! I can't deal with shopping! It's boring! Plus, I'm hungry! Isabella exclaimed, crossing her arms on her chest too.

The redhead scoffed, grabbed Isa's hand and brought her in front of a pretzel shop.

\- I give five minutes to get what you want… Maybe you'll be less sassy after a bite.

Isa sticked her tongue out and went to go buy herself a pretzel. When she came back, Flo was sitting on one of the tables in the middle of the mall, playing with the sleeves of her dress. The dj soon joined her and took a bite of her chocolate covered pretzel. Florence gave her a smile. Few seconds later, she was attentively staring at every licks and bites Isabella would take of her delicious rolled up "bread". Isa raised her head up, cocoa spread all over her mouth.

\- Would you like a piece? Isa asked.

\- No, I'm good! thanks! Flo responded, resting her head on the back of her hand.

\- Are you sure? You're like drooling… 

Florence shrugged, lifted her finger up and brought it foward, cleaning a drip of chocolate that was sliding down Isabella's chin. She then licked her finger clean nonchalantly, followed by a small pop. Isa gulped quite loudly and quickly looked down at her hands, face flushed. Florence kicked her foot under the table.

\- The chocolate is good! Before we leave, I want to stop here again. I'll get one for me and one for Rob... He has to taste that! Now let's go!

The redhead tapped Isabella's shoulder and got up. She grabbed her by the hand and walked her through the mall. A couple of people recognised Isabella, but they didn't dare to go ask her an autograph nor a picture... Flo's heart skipped a beat went she felt Isa's thumb rub her knuckles, while they were walking. A huge smile appeared on her face. 

***

\- Sit there… I'll go try these on… Florence said, pushing Isabella on the sofa beside the changing rooms.

They were now at Victoria's Secret. Isa was a little bit hesitant to go there, considering how turned on she got when Flo licked her finger and now, seeing her trying on lingerie was not helping the case. She took her phone out of her purse and texted Tom.

Machine@HarpyTom: I'm coming over at your house tonight… I need to talk to you ASAP!!!

HarpyTom@Machine: Ayt! I'll be waiting for you!

The door opened. Eyes widened, jaw and phone got dropped. Flo pushed her hair aside on one shoulder and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm… Really fucking gay…" Isa said out loud, being thankful that the goddess in front of her was deaf.

\- Does it look good? Should I actually spend money on that? 'Cause it's pretty expensive… Florence asked, looking at the price tag on her bra.

She was wearing a purplish red balconette bra with matching laced panties. Flo spined and brought her hands to her hips. Isa sighed and blushed.

\- So?

\- Buy it. It'll be worth it…

\- Okay! You know, you can look around for you too… There's some things here that would look extremely amazing and beautiful on you. Flo winked and closed the door, changing back into her dress.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Isa whined, flopping on the sofa.

***

Anastasia was feeding Daisy, while Tom was chopping lettuce for their supper. Isabella helped, placing the table. She sat down of one of the chairs around the table.

"Thanks for having me for diner… I really appreciate it." she said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's our pleasure Iz! You can come anytime! The house will always be open for you, dear…" Anastasia sweetly mentioned, giving the last bite of mashed potatoes to Daisy.

Tom passed warm plates to everyone and sat down. They ate in silence, until Tom decided to brake it.

"What's up? What do I need to know?" He asked, shoving salad in his mouth.

"I think I'm in the friendzone, Tom."

"Elaborate."

"The thing is… I'm getting along too well with Flo. I'm scared to be, like, her best friend and that's it. I want more… Like a relationship."

"If you want me to understand you, I need to know more…" Tom said, playing and spinning the fork with his fingers.

"I just... It's… I… The problem… I can't really… What if she… Ugh!" Isabella exclaimed with an exasperate tone.

"Spill it!"

She punched the table with her fist.

"THE THING IS… I CAN'T MAKE HER WANNA LICK MY PUSSY OKAY!"

Tom dropped his fork on the floor and Anastasia chocked on her glass of red wine.The harpist and his wife both let out belly laughs… This is going to be hard for the little Machine…


	9. 420 Seconds In Heaven

It was two in the morning at BBC. Music pumping, one guy with orange hair dying on the couch, two drunk mothers eating everything in the fridge and finally six people sitting around in a circle on the floor, playing spin the bottle, but with a little spice added to it. Four of them are already out of this world, one redhead is still there, but if you give her another drink, she'll be out too. All that is left, it's a tiny blonde still sober.

"Your turn to spin the bottle Chris! Don't forget to take a paper out of the bowl!" Mark exclaimed, taking a sip of his beer.

Tom, laying on his stomach, pushed the bowl towards Chris. He carefully took a paper out and read it attentively. He chuckled and spined the bottle. It landed on Rob.

"NO! I'm not doing this with him!"

Florence teared the piece of paper out of his hand and read it. She bursted out laughing. Isabella cocked an eyebrow and read the paper over Flo's shoulder.

"I'M SO RECORDING THIS!" Isa laughed, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"What does it say?" Rob questioned.

"I have to kiss you! Jesus mother of god!"

"You must be kidding me! In all of those four choices which are kiss, truth, dare and seven minutes in heaven, YOU PICKED UP KISS!?"

Chris nodded and shrugged. He grabbed Rob's neck and leaned foward. Robert flinched, pushing the drummer away.

"YO! Dude! What are you doing!?"

"LET'S JUST GET DONE WITH THIS SHIT OKAY!"

"Oh my god…"

They grabbed each others neck, closed their eyes tightly and leaned foward slowly. Isabella, holding back a laugh, started to record the scene. They parted their lips and kissed. The boys pulled back quickly, spat and scrubbed their lips with their hands and fingernails. 

"That was oddly enjoyable to watch…" Tom said, rolling on his back and playing with Isabella's skirt.

"You're too drunk, Tom." Mark whispered, making music by blowing air in his empty bottle.

"I know… You too, hm. Let's go Bobby turn the bobble…" Tom said, having a hard time articulating.

Rob grabbed a paper and spined the bottle. Isabella. He smirked. Isa crossed her fingers, hoping it wouldn't be a stupid dare.

"I picked up truth… Are you in love? If so, is she or he, sitting with us?"

Isa blushed and nodded quickly. Robert gave her a sweet smile and pushed the bowl to her. She shuffled her hand in it and captured a paper. Seven minutes in heaven. She spined the bottle. Florence.

"Shit." she murmured under her breath.

Florence placed her hand on Isa's thigh. She looked at her with a questioning look. Isabella flipped the paper, showing her the "dare". Flo chuckled, grabbed her hand to bring her up on her feet and smirked.

"What did ya get?" Mark asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven…"

"Ouh la la!" Tom said, seductively.

"You girls can go in the janitor's closet down the hall… I'll start the stopwatch when I'll hear the door close…" Chris mentioned, grinning.

Still holding Flo's hand, Isa walked to the closet, got in with Florence and closed the door. The redhead turned the lights on and giggled a bit.

\- Well… We have seven minutes to kill… Isa gestured, shifting awkwardly.

\- Yup… The boys probably think we're making out right now.

Isabella cheeks flushed red. She rapidly turned her head away and looked at the brooms hanging on the wall. Florence, noticing how Isa was uncomfortable, caressed her hand. This simple move made Isabella look up at the angel in front of her.

\- Doesn't mean we have to… Flo said, reassuringly.

\- They'll be disappointed and they're going to tease me until the day I die, I know that…

\- We can try to fake it?

\- How exactly do you want to do that?

Florence shuffled her hands in Isabella's hair and did the same to herself. She popped open two of the buttons of her blouse and pulled Isa's shirt down a little, showing more cleavage than usual.

\- This is already a good start… Flo said, with a shy smile.

"Four minutes left!" Rob shouted from outside the door.

\- We have four minutes left…

\- Give me a hickey.

\- What?

\- Just give me one…

Isabella bit the inside of her cheek and licked her lips. She gently approached Flo, grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her lips to her neck... The moment she made contact with Florence's skin, a wave of electricity went through her... An almost inaudible groan was heard from Flo, making Isa close her eyes and enjoy the moment. Florence wrapped her arms around Isabella's waist and pulled her closer.

"Two minutes left!"

Isa's eyes shot open. She backed away from Flo and looked at the little red patch forming and taking color on her neck. She smirked to herself. "I made her groan…"

\- How much time do we have left?

\- Two minutes.

\- I have enough time, I guess…

She slid one hand behind Isabella's neck and brought the other one a tiny bit lower than her waist. Hand resting lazily on the gentle curve of her butt. She softly sucked on Isa's neck. She couldn't help it, but let out a quiet moan and a throaty "Fuck…". Florence pulled back, grinned and kissed her forehead. 

"It's over!" Chris yelled.


	10. Toothpaste Kisses

5:36 am

 

\- Careful… Watch this step.

Isabella has taken Flo to her house. She was getting tired and asked everyone if they needed a lift to go back to their place since nobody could drive home. They all said no, except Florence… She was begging for a soft and warm bed, but she didn't want to be alone, so Isa welcomed her with open arms.

Isabella switched the light open, yawned and dropped her purse on the kitchen counter.

\- Make yourself at home, dear…

Flo gave her a shy nod and looked around. While she was exploring, Isa went to the bathroom to clean her makeup off and took the opportunity to get change into her pj's. Suddenly, she heard a scream and something shatter. She sprinted out of the bathroom and went straight to the place where the horrible sounds were heard. She sighed and giggled. Sanchez was all over a laughing Florence on the floor, with a broken vase beside them(clumsy Sanchie).

"Ok, ok… Enough Sanchez." Isa chuckled.

He backed off, licked Flo's face one last time and layed down beside the tv. Isabella grabbed the broom and swiftly picked up the mess.

"Sanchie, Sanchez… Why can't you pay attention to your surroundings before jumping on someone? That vase was actually pretty fricking expensive… Bad boy."

He barked and walked away in a corner of the living room. Florence slowly got up the floor.

\- I can buy you another one… She said guiltily, wiping the saliva off her face.

\- Nah, no worries. It's not your fault anyways… You can climb upstairs to my room and get yourself some comfy clothes in my closet… I'll let you my bed for the night and I'll go sleep in the guestroom. 

Flo pouted a little, disappointed that she wouldn't be sleeping with Isa in the same bed tonight. She wasn't looking for anything sexual though. She just wanted the warmth and the softness of someone she loves against her body.

\- Okay, thank you… Do I go to bed right away?

\- If you want to. I have a few e-mails to send, then I'm going to bed. Isabella said, shrugging.

\- Alright... Your room is?

\- Second door on the left.

\- Thanks again Isabella. It's really nice of you…

\- You are very welcome Flo…

They smiled to each other. Florence yawned, making Isa yawn at her turn. They chuckled and blushed. Flo clapped her hands and headed upstairs. 

Isabella flopped on her couch. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her laptop. While the computer was loading, she glimpse at Sanchez that was still in the corner.

"It's fine. I forgive you buddy."

He cocked his head and joined Isa. She pulled him on her side, kissed his wet nose and passed her hand in his long white fur.

"Time to work! Just four e-mails to send and bedtime!"

***

6:48 am

 

Isabella smacked her laptop shut.

"Oh my gosh… Finally! Screw those fucking e-mails!"

She jumped off the sofa and went to the kitchen. She poured a glass of water for Flo, knowing that if she didn't hydrate herself enough tonight (today) she would wake up with a terrible headache. Isa lazily walked up the stairs and entered her room. Florence was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking outside the window. Isabella stared at her. She was wearing an oversized blue t-shirt with pink pyjamas shorts. She frowned, wondering why she wasn't sleeping yet.

\- Hey. Isa gestured, taking seat beside her.

\- Hey...

\- Here, I got you a glass of water. Try to drink it all if you don't want to die when you'll wake up.

Florence looked at her through half closed eyes and smiled. She drank the water quickly and left the cup on the nightstand.

\- You're so nice. I really like you... A lot.

Isabella's neck and cheeks flushed red.

\- I'll… I'm going to brush my teeth. I have an extra toothbrush… and it's new, so you… you could use it… If… If you want. Isa said, stumbling over her words, feeling all bubbly inside.

She walked to the bathroom with Flo following her close. She opened a drawer, took a fresh toothbrush out of it and tossed it to Florence. Isabella then picked up the toothpaste and applied it to the brushes. 

\- So with toothpaste kisses and lines, I'll be yours and you'll be… Florence started to "sing", moving around her hands.

While brushing her teeth, Isa chuckled and rolled her eyes.

-Lay with me, I'll lay with you! We'll do the things that lovers do! Put the stars in our eyes…

Isabella spat in the sink, washed her mouth with cold water and leaned against the wall, watching the little show that Flo was giving her.

\- And with heart shaped bruises! And late night kisses, divine…

Florence clapped her hands to the beat of the song. She spined in circles, then stopped, spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth, and continued her dance.

\- So with toothpaste kisses and lines! Stay with me, I'll stay with you! Doing things that lovers do!  
What else to do?

She grabbed Isabella's neck and kissed her cheek roughly, spreading the toothpaste that was all over her mouth on Isa's face. She squealed and giggled. Flo smiled and stepped back.

\- Sorry…

\- You're drunk, aren't you? Isabella asked, cleaning her face.

\- Probably... I know it's weird, but can I sleep with you tonight? Like cuddles? I really need someone to hold on to. If you don't want to it's okay. I'll totally understand yo-

\- Yes.

She timidly looked down and blushed. Isa captured Florence's hand in hers and walked to her room. 

She moved the covers aside and layed down. Isabella tapped the mattress, mentioning Flo to come next to her. She smoothly joined her and placed her head in the crook of Isa's neck. Florence's hands crept around Isabella's waist and her long legs intertwined with the smaller ones.

\- Isabella? Flo said, blankly staring at the ceiling.

\- Yeah?

\- …

\- What's wrong? Isa asked, turning on her side.

Florence sighed and bit her lower lip.

\- …I… I want to ask you things, but… I’m afraid you… Don’t want me to…

Isabella frowned.

\- Ask me things...

Flo brought her hands to her face, scoffed and scratched her head.

\- I can't.

\- Why not?

\- I'm afraid… I'm terrified… 

\- Of what Florence?

\- … Nevermind. Let's sleep… I'm going nuts.

Flo closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her. Isa caressed her back, until she fell asleep. She's wasn't the only one afraid either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I might be pausing the fanfic for a couple of weeks, 'cause of my finals...(which is like 3 weeks straight(OH MY LORD HELP)) I'll let you all know when I'll restart posting. Sorry :(( <3


	11. Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YALL ITS BEEN A WHILE  
> IM SO SORRY  
> I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL B*TCH  
> I DONT CARE YALL CAN STAB ME I DESERVE IT  
> IM SORRY  
> SORRY SSSOOOOO SSSOORRY  
> I LOVE YOU ALL

Isabella woke up slightly annoyed. Sanchez was licking her face like a lollipop… More like a maniac… He was licking her face like if his life was depending on it. She groaned and pushed him a little off the bed, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor. He barked and climbed back up on the bed, continuing his job.

"The hell has gotten to you today?" Isa whined, blocking Sanchie's tongue before it reaches her hairline.

He stopped his strange behaviour, jumped off Isabella and left the room. Isa cleaned her face and shook her head, staring at the door frame.

"What the fuck was that?" she groaned, turning on her side and closing back her eyes.

She stretched her legs a little, trying to find a comfortable position to fall back asleep. When suddenly, she felt something impossibly soft and warm and quite bony brush against her thigh. She freezed, holding back her breath. "That's not Sanchie… That's someone… Please tell me I didn't do something with them last night…" Isa thought, shutting her ey tightly, then opening them slowly. She sighed and chuckled, remembering what happened last night (morning).

There was Flo. Sleeping like a little baby. Orange- ish hair sprawled out all over the pillows, pink luscious lips parted, eyebrows wrinkling, hands together like if she was praying, fingers twitching, taking short deep breaths… Isabella smiled sweetly and admired the perfect lady laying beside her.

"You are so beautiful…" Isa whispered, even though there was no way for Florence to hear her.

She gently raised her hand up, reaching for a strand of hair, but an unexpected buzz stopped her move. She rolled her eyes and reached for her phone placed on her nightstand. 

3:57 pm

Isabella shrugged looking at the time.

"Anyways… I'm on vacation…"

Her phone buzzed again. Three new messages.

5:43 am. HarpyTom@Machine: DID U FUCK HER!?

1:37 pm. HarpyTom@Machine: Sorry… I was drunk. Make sure to take a look at your e-mails. I've sent you some work to do... And tell me if, you know… kissed her or idk screwed with her… MY EARS ARE WIDE OPEN FOR THAT KIND OF SHIT IZ!! Well… text me later when you're done working ;)

3:59 pm. Joseph@Isabella: Imagine.

Isa cracked a smile reading the last message coming from her big brother Joe. After all these years, he was still the same innocent, dreamer lil boy.

Back then, when they were younger, they used to play ridiculous games together. Most of the time, it would end up in cries or laughs. Depending on the mood and day. It was always the same routine… Joseph, being the older one, constantly had to take care of mini Isabella...

They used to live in a terrace house beside the Hackney downs and as soon as the first rays of sunshine would hit the ground, they would sprint outside the house and go straight to the base of the biggest tree of the park. Oh and trust me, this tree had a name… His name was Sir. Aspen Juniper...

They called him this way, because one day, they heard their neighbor scream "You're a pain in the ass!" and since then, they kind of reversed it and changed it to Aspen. For Juniper, it was Isabella's fault. Joseph had to learn the solar system for an exam and since Isa was like his "assistant/partner in crime", she was always helping him to study...

"Name me the planets!" Tiny Isabella exclaimed.

"Uh… Earth, Uranus, Venus, Saturn, Mars… Damn it! What's the name of the big one again?" Joe asked, scratching his head.

Isabella shrugged and looked down at her feet. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and a big grin appeared on her cute little face.

"I know! I know! I know the name of the big planet!"

"Tell me!"

"Juniper!"

Joseph's jaw dropped. He fell off the chair of the dinner table and started to laugh. Crazy belly laughs. Those insane laughs where you can't help, but laugh yourself.

Isa frowned. She stomped the floor and pouted.

"Why are you laughing? Stop it… It's not funny!" She said in her small, hurt voice.

Joe still laughing, showed her his index finger to tell her to wait. He swiped a tear and recomposed himself.

"You said… Ju-Ju-Ju… JUNIPER!" He screamed with laughter.

"So… What's the problem?" 

"IT'S JUPITER! JUPITER!"

She raised her eyebrows and blushed.

"Oh."

Joseph opened his arms, inviting Isabella to come join him on the floor. She jumped on him and giggled.

"This made my day Iz… I love you." He smiled, hugging her.

"I love you too, big Joe." she whispered, hugging him tighter.

And voila! This is the story of the tree! And they added Sir, so it could sound more classy and sophisticated...

The game Imagine was mostly made up by Joseph. He loved to create different stories and situations. They would always run in fields and play it…

"Okay… Imagine that this flower is the prettiest girl in the world and you have to marry her, since you're the knight Machine!" He exclaimed, holding a stick in the air.

"I- I can't marry a girl if I'm a girl Joseph…" she whined, caressing the flower.

"Pff... Why not? If she or he loves you, who cares!? Love is love Isabella! Like daddy always said: Love has no gender, my friends!" He said, imitating the best accent of their dad.

She shrugged and kissed the flower.

"Guess your my wife now."

Okay! Now back to the present world! Enough of the past and old memories!

Isa yawned and closed her phone, placing it back on her nightstand. She turned a bit on her side, to take a better look at Flo. She sighed happily, thinking about all the things she could do with her. 

Imagine waking up to that beautiful face every morning. Imagine cuddling with this dork. Imagine going on road trips with this cutie. Imagine going on a date with this angel. Imagine kissing her…

Isabella shook her head, trying to erase those stupid thoughts that will probably never happen. She gently moved the covers aside and slowly got up. 

"Better get going and finish the work of Tom…" She said in a raspy morning voice, while passing her hands in her hair full of knots.

She dropped her left leg to the side, followed by her her right one. Just before leaving the bed, Isa suddenly felt a pair of long arms stopping her and getting wrapped around her waist. A loud groan was heard. She smiled and brushed her fingers against Florence's knuckles. Another loud groan was heard. Isa turned her head to look at her.

\- Where are you going? Flo asked, eyes closed.

Isabella chuckled and gazed at her.

\- I can feel you staring at me Isabella. She said, giggling, opening her eyes.

She blushed and hid her face behind her hands. Florence, still giggling, squeezed Isa's hips and wiggled them a little. 

\- I hate you Flo. 

\- Hate is a strong word, Summers... But seriously, why can't you stay in the bed… With me?

\- I have to work! 

Florence scoffed and hold on tighter to Isabella.

\- But- But… Look how cozy this bed look! Stay! Stay and cuddle with me… I promise you that I won't be annoying… Stay… Please? I'm begging you…

Isa's heart melted to those words. There was no way for her to let go of this cute baby. Especially when she was begging her to stay…

\- Fine. I'll go get my laptop…

***

5:29 pm

 

\- Would you like to go to the beach today? Flo asked, drawing circles on Isa's hipbone to kill the time.

Florence was still laying on the bed, arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and head resting on her lap. Isabella sat up straighter, cracked her neck and continued typing on her computer keyboard, not even realising that Flo gestured her something… Too focused on her work. "She's a fucking workaholic." Flo thought, rolling her eyes… She sighed and left the bed. Suddenly feeling cold, Isa closed her laptop and swiftly turned her head to look at an impatient and unimpressed redhead tapping her foot on the floor.

\- What's wrong? She asked innocently.

Florence shrugged. She brought her index finger to the side of her head. 

\- I don't get it.

She pointed at the laptop and made a gun shape with her fingers and hand. Flo placed the "gun" under her chin and "pulled the trigger", mimicking a tragic death. She stopped her fuss.

\- This is going to kill you one day Isa.

\- What? My laptop? Ya, sure. 

\- I'm telling you. She gestured, raising her eyebrows.

\- Okay… Let's talk about the real issue now. Why exactly did you left the bed?

\- Because! I want to do something with you!

\- I have to wo-

\- Shut up! Get your shit ready, we're going to the beach! Crazy work lady… Flo giggled, leaving the room to go to the bathroom.

***

The girls were now sitting on a deck, feet dangling over the edge, toes grazing the cold surface of the water and eyes watching the beautiful sunset... Fractured sunlight on the sea. Warm breeze hitting flushed cheeks. Waves kissing roughly the sand… Just a little piece of heaven on earth.

\- Why did you choose me? Flo questioned, looking deeply at the horizon, like if the clouds were telling her the most important secrets in the world.

\- What do you mean?

\- Why did you decided to be friends with a deaf girl? A deaf girl that could probably never hear your voice, nor your music… And this is what you do for living… Music.

\- Because. You are the first person that makes me feel comfortable in my own skin. I don't need to be anything or anyone when I am around you... You know, I am really grateful to have you in my life. I should thank you.

Isabella slowly dragged her hand on the wood and placed it over Florence's. They looked in each others eyes. This time, there was no blushing, just… Love.

\- I- I…

"I love you. I love you Isabella. I fucking love you. I am in love with you." Flo screamed in her head.

\- Would you like to go on a date with me, tomorrow? If possible? Isa quickly gestured, looking away.

\- Yes. Gladly.

Isabella sighed and giggled.

\- Okay.

"I'm so in love with you… You can't even imagine Flo." Isa whispered, looking at the sun disappearing behind the waves.


	12. She's A Thunderstorm

**Two days after the date...**

* * *

  
Isabella was at the radio station, helping the staff to place some important papers into binders and throwing away the irrelevant ones... She was moody today, and trust me, when Isabella Janet Florentina Summers is in a bad mood, you better walk away or just not even exist anymore. The best idea for you, if you want to stay alive, it would be to move to another planet...  
  
"Could you toss me that box over there, please?" Chris asked, scratching his nose quickly.  
  
Isa rolled her eyes, stopped doing her work and gave (threw) the box to him. Chris's eyes widened. He swiftly caught the box in his hands before it reached the floor.  
  
"I said toss, not fucking throw it aggressively. If you didn't want to come today, you could've just stayed home." Chris said, passing his hand through his hair.  
  
Isabella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She bit her lower lip, to stop any words to come out. Because she knew that, at that moment, anything that would come out of it, would be very inappropriate and rude.  
  
"What's happening here?" Robert whispered, entering the room with binders in his arms.  
  
"Oh, I don't know… Someone's a bit moody today and doesn't really want to be polite with anybody."  
  
Isa sighed. She played with her rings, distracting herself from her own thoughts.  
  
"Okay. Well, maybe that someone is just on her periods. You can probably understand that Chris." Rob said, raising his eyebrows and placing papers into a box.  
  
"I don't think so, no. Maybe that someone just doesn't want to be here. She'd rather go find her bottle of vodka on her nightstand…"  
  
Isabella's jaw clenched.

 _Stop it Chris, it's going nowhere._  
  
"What? Did I miss something? I didn't hear about anything…" Rob asked, looking straight into Isa's eyes.  
  
That was it. It went too far. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Of course you didn't know about anything Robert! Because everyone's fucking deaf here! Oh wait! Just to be sure, can you hear me!? Are you fucking hearing me!? Hello!? Why am I even trying to talk!? I'm like talking to a bunch of ignorant walls!"  
  
Her face was red of anger. Her small hands were shaking. Her lower lip that founded a way to escape her teeth was now twitching... A single tear fell on the curve of her nose, down to her mouth, her chin and then smacked the cold floor.  
  
Rob's hands formed into fists. He looked at her with pain in his eyes. Which is weird, because pain left his eyes and soul a while ago... He was hurt. Again. His bright blue eyes turned into a darker shade... His heart was broken. Again.  
  
Isabella's mouth opened, then closed. Trying to find the good words to say… But sadly, it was too late. Robert slowly walked out of the room without saying a word.

  
**The day of the date.**

* * *

 

\- Thank you.

\- No problem Flo…

They were standing close to the side wall of the restaurant. Saying goodbye to each other for the 29th time, just because they didn't want the night to end yet… The diner went amazing. Cheeks blushing, laughs, quite a lot of flirting, hands touching, not too much alcohol involved. It was perfect. More perfect than they both thought it would be...

\-  Isabella…

Florence gestured, after a long moment of staring into each other's eyes. She moved closer to her and Isa mimicked her movements. She was looking down at her lips. Flo locked eyes with her again and bit her lower lip this time.

\- Yes?

Isabella said, raising a brow and sighing at the sight of Flo biting her lip. Isa grabbed her hand and smiled a little.

_It's now or never._

She went on the tip of the toes and kissed her… She kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Flo’s hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Isa ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of her heart against her chest. Constellations were forming behind their eyelids. Puzzle pieces were placed back together. It felt more than right…

After a few seconds, Isabella pulled back. Eyes still closed, Florence took a deep breath. She looked up, shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

\- I can't. She said, her face falling.

Isa stepped back and frowned a little.

\- What do you mean “you can't”?

\- I can't Isa… I just can't. I'm sorry.

\- You can't do what? Isabella said, moving her arms incredibly fast.

Flo pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and stared straight into Isa’s eyes.

\-  I'm scared Isabella… I'm scared of hurting myself and losing you… I can't love. Every time I try to love someone, I end up hurting them endlessly… I don't want this to happen to you.

Florence bit her lower lip and looked at her reflection in the puddle of water on the concrete.

_Look at me. I'm such a mess… I'm so fucking miserable. I'm already hurting her…_

_-_ Hey…

Isa grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on Flo's face and gave her a sad smile.

\- What you've just said, was all wrong… Look, you adore Rob. Yet, you didn't hurt him. I think you ar-

Florence seized the collar of Isabella’s jacket and kissed her roughly. Isa, quite surprise of this act, kissed her back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

After a few seconds went by, Flo distanced her lips from Isa.

 _-_ Sorry… I shouldn't have done this.

Isabella, startled, gazed at her without saying a word.

Florence looked to her right and saw a bus come by. Luckily, it was the bus she’d always take to go to hers and Rob’s house.

_Saved by the bell, or should I say; Bus._

_-_ I have to go.

Flo crossed the street and hopped on the bus. Leaving Isa breathless and head over heels in love.

_What the actual fuck?_

**Now.**

* * *

 

“Sanchez! For the sixth time, leave the fucking carpet alone!” Isabella shouted, unclipping her bra from under her hoodie and dropping it on the floor.

Sanchie howled, ran towards Isa, bit her toe and knocked a vase off a shelf before sprinting down the hall and jumping out on the balcony.

“Ugh! For fuck’s sake!”

She exhaled loudly, grabbed the bottle of gin from the dinner table and closed the balcony door. Leaving the poor, little, cute and innocent dog behind.

“Finally… Just the two of us.” Isa said, looking at her alcoholic beverage.

She grabbed her laptop from the floor and crashed herself onto the sofa. She clicked on the music application and chose her “I've lost somebody who wasn't even mine” playlist.

_How original of me._

"Cornerstone" started playing… Blasting through the speakers hanging on the wall.

 **_I thought I saw you in the battleship_ ** ****_  
_ **_But it was only a look alike_ ** ****_  
_ **_She was nothing but a vision trick_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Under the warning light_**

Isabella's eyes were slowly filling up with tears. She sniffed and went through her emails.

 **_She was close, close enough to be your ghost_ ** ****_  
_ **_But my chances turned to toast_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_When I asked her if I could call her your name_**

Tom had sent her more than 30 files to complete. She scoffed and swallowed almost half of the gin bottle. The alcohol burning her throat with tears burning her cheeks.

 **_I thought I saw you in the rusty hook_ ** ****_  
_ **_Huddled up in wicker chair_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I wandered over for a closer look_**

**_And kissed whoever was sitting there_ **

She scrolled down and saw the videos Rob had sent her a few weeks ago… Old videos about Flo singing and fooling around.

_That shit is just gonna ruin me._

**_She was close, and she held me very tightly_ ** ****_  
_ **_'Til I asked awfully politely, please_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Can I call you her name_**

She pressed on the mouse and opened the video. Completely stopping the music.

**In the video.**

* * *

**_(August 28th 2010)_ **

“Testing! One, two, one, two, three!” A young Rob said, bringing the camera close to his face and sticking his nose to the camera lens.

“Robert! You better not make the camera dirty!” A middle aged woman warned, pushing Rob lightly to the right.

The lady had dirty blonde hair, but the years certainly didn't have such an effect on her… Only in the reflection of the daylight you could see the little amount of gray hair she had.  

Her eyes were blue. A light blue… They were almost translucent. Glossy. Like the palest blue glass, too soft to be turquoise, too bright to be baby blue. They were breathtakingly beautiful.

She had dimples too. They would appear when she would smile widely or when she would doubt about something… They were mysterious and quite shy. Most of the time, the wrinkles would hide them, but if you would make the lady proud, you could see a small hint of the dimples appear again…

She looked a lot like Florence.

“Come on mom! I'm sure his nose is not that dirty!” A sweet, warm voice said from the back of the camera.

“Darling, this camera didn't cost two cents.” The woman mentioned, giving the camera a death stare.

Rob sighed and took the camera in his hands.

“Since it's your birthday today, why don't you tell us how you feel about this amazing present we gave you?” He stated, his voice filled of excitement.

“Well…”

Robert flipped the camera around and zoomed in on a pair of pink, soft- looking lips.

“I'm so happy actually! I've been wanting this camera for ages! Thank you so much mom and Rob… I can't wait to take pictures and explore the world with this little machine.”

He zoomed back to the normal frame and giggled.

“Happy birthday Flo. Love you.”

**Now.**

* * *

 

The video stopped with the image of Florence smiling. Isabella frowned.

_She doesn't look the same as she does now._

Isa was right. In fact, Flo looked more beautiful (yes, it is possible)...

Beautiful would be a lazy and outrageous way to describe her. She looked divine! Splendid! Angelic! She was glowing!

_She looks so happy… But her world is about to go to shit and it breaks my heart so much._

Isabella scrolled her way down and saw the title of the next video.

_The chain._

**In the video.**

* * *

 

**_(September 2nd 2010)_ **

 

“That's the best part. Ready!?” Robert yelled over the music that was way too loud.

He left the camera on the table and slowly walked backwards, until he hitted the wall behind him. He took a deep breath and shook his whole body to warm it up. He even cracked his knuckles.

_The fuck is happening?_

Flo came into the shot crawling on floor like a predator ready to hunt down and eat its prey alive.

As she was getting up, she slowly dragged her hands up on Rob’s stomach until they reached his shoulders. Florence grabbed his neck and brought his head closer to hers, so their forehead would touch.

They looked into each other's eyes intensely and both took a deep breath at the same time. Flo licked her lips and closed her eyes.

“Bummmm, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bummmm...” Robert whispered.

Florence joined him when he sang the bass line a second time.

“Bummmm, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bummmm!” They both yelled.

They started to jump around hand in hand and laugh like crazy… Like nothing matters.

“Chains, keep us together!” Rob screamed.

“Running in the shadows!” Flo sang in a beautiful strong voice.

_Holy fucking shit._

“Runnin’ in the shadows!” She belted out, sounding like an angel.

And the video stopped with Florence and Robert hugging one another, smiling widely.

**Now.**

* * *

 

Isa threw the empty drink on the floor and took an old, half full bottle of beer that was sitting on the shelf beside her and drank the rest.

At this point, she was already tipsy and she felt sick, since her height and weight wasn't really helping her.

Isabella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to let her stomach ache go away, but it was getting worse.

Her heart was beating at an unbearable paste. Her breath was going quicker and shallower. She was sweating bullets, but she was cold and weirdly, her body started to tremble. She closed her eyes tighter. Hoping all those horrible symptoms would disappear, but they did not.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the door.

Isabella looked up to it, trying to know if it was an actual knock from someone or just her head banging.

**_Bang. Bang. Bang._ **

_“_ Isa! Open up! I've got to talk to you!” A deep voice shouted through the door.

She frowned and swiftly got up.

That was a _bad_ idea.

The room started spinning, the banging on the door was getting louder and her vision was slowly fading away.

**_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._ **

“I… I… fuck.” She said weakly.

“Isabella! For God's sake! I know you're in there! If you don't open, I'll kick the door down!”

“I… can't.”

**_Crack._ **

Robert barged in, ran straight to Isa and held onto her before she collapsed on the floor.

“Rob…” she said weakly.

“Shhh… it's okay. I'm here.” he said, hugging her tightly and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

When his lips read her damp forehead, he gasped from the unusual heat this one was projecting.  

“Christ, you okay? What happened to you?” He whispered, lifting Isabella in his arms and bringing her to her bed.

“I'm sorry…”

“Shhh… We'll talk after. Let me take care of you… Close your eyes and try to sleep.”

He gently laid her down on her bed and looked at her in a frustrated way.

He sighed and took a glimpse of his surroundings.

The loft was a complete mess.

Old bottle of beers all over the the floor, crumbs of chips on the carpet, cigarette ashes on the sofa, dirty clothes piled one over the other in the corner, a lot of unwashed dishes…

He took a glimpse of a sleeping Isabella and sighed.

“It's crazy what love can do to you.”

He grabbed a broom and the kitchen’s trashcan ready to give the apartment the “makeover of the century”.

“When your friend’s lovestruck and she don't feel good… Who you gonna call? Rob Ackroyd!” He sang quietly putting his earphones in his ears and swiping the floor in one swift movement.  

_This will certainly take some time._

**A couple of hours later…**

* * *

 

Isa woke up in the middle of the night, confused as hell with the biggest headache she ever had. She rolled on the side where her coffee table was and saw a cup full of water with a little note hanging on it. She gulped the water rapidly and let out a loud burp, making Sanchez run to the room and jump on the bed.

“Hey buddy… I'm sorry about yesterday. I won't ever do this to you again. I love you.” She whispered, putting her face in his fur and slowly humming a song on his back.

Isabella brought the note up to her eyes and started reading.

**_Hey Isa,_ **

**_Before you read this note, you have to finish your cup of water. It's for safety. You might die from a terrible headache or dehydration. Come on drink it! Before it's too late…_ **

**_There you go! You drank this water like a champ!_ **

She let out a small laugh and kept reading.

**_Ok, ok… Back to the serious stuff._ **

**_You don't have to worry about anything. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it last time._ **

**_I understand you._ **

**_If you need anything, never forget that I'll always be there for you._ **

**_Anyways… Have rest in your clean and shiny loft._ **

**_Love, Rob._ **

“Thank you.” Isa whispered

 

**After being shook from the beauty of her clean apartment and a long shower/ bath of 2 hours.**

* * *

 

Isabella was on the couch in comfy clothes, cuddling Sanchez and watching “Lee Daniel's Star” on Netflix.

She made herself a good cup of warm water with honey and lemon to soothe the little stomach ache she still had.

Luckily, her migraine stopped playing around with her.

And strangely, she felt _good._

Her mind was in _peace._

Her body was tense, but her muscles were relaxed…

Right after she left her empty cup on the table, someone knocked on the door.

Isa frowned and looked at the time.

_23:47… For heaven's sake. It's late. It probably could be Robert._

She went to the door and opened it.

“Hey Rob…” She said. Not even looking at the person in front of her eyes.

There was a long silence.

Isabella then looked up, wondering why he wasn't responding.

Her eyes opened widely and she froze.

“Florence?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving up.  
> I'm just giving in.
> 
> Tumblr: unload-unhappiness13


	13. My Name On Your Lips, Your Air In My Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck, it’s been a while.

\- About last time...

\- About last time?

Isabella was leaning on the ramp of her staircase while Florence was sitting on the arm of the couch. 

Isa sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Flo to continue. 

\- Yes? You were saying?

Florence closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She got up, took a step forward, but shook her head and decided to stay where she was. 

For Christ's sake.

\- I... I didn't mean it last time.

She took another deep breath.

\- When you kissed me, I didn't mean to kiss you back.

Isabella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Like if you didn't felt what I felt.

Flo bit her lower lip and cringed at the lies she was saying.

\- I drank to much alcohol and... 

Lies,lies,lies.

\- You know, I wasn't shocked. I was just surprised. That's why I left.

Isa nodded slowly and let out a devilish laugh. She walked up to Flo, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

\- You know, I didn't want to kiss you either. I was drunk and I wasn’t really in control.

Florence frowned and squinted her eyes in disbelief.

Stop lying. You certainly felt what I felt.

\- And you know what? Isa asked, moving closer, invading Florence's personal space.

\- What? She said, swallowing quite loudly.

\- I’m not even interested in you. 

It was now Flo's turn to scoff and roll her eyes.

Ya, sure.

Isa smirked and leaned forward, capturing Florence's lips between her own. Flo let out a small sigh and as she was about to release from the kiss, Isabella bit on her lower lip, making her sigh.

God.

Florence grabbed her face and pinned her to the fridge. She looked deeply into her eyes before kissing her roughly, letting her tongue slide inside Isa's mouth.

After humming in approval, Isabella instinctively grabbed Flo's butt, making her break the kiss and groan loudly.

Without hesitation, Florence slid her leg in between Isa's thighs. She softly took hold of her waist and pulled her closer to her core, inviting her to grind her center on her.

Flo took a deep breath, stared into Isabella's beautiful big blue eyes...

I.

Let out a long sigh, as Isa buckled her hips to found the friction she much needed.

Want.

Florence bit her lower lip and softly brought her hand up to cup Isa's cheek. She gently caressed Isabella's lips with her thumb and looked at her with eyes filled of lust and adoration.

You.

And with that one look that meant everything, Isa opened her mouth, letting Flo's thumb slide into the wetness of it. She sucked on the finger like if it was a lollipop before letting it go with a small "pop" sound.

\- Bed.

Florence nodded eagerly and invited Isabella to wrap her legs around her waist. She lifted her as if she was light as a feather, brought her to the room and layed her down on the bed.

Within a minute, shirts and pants were flying across the room. 

Flo, with her underwear still on, straddled Isa's hips and sensually started to rub her center on her lower stomach. 

Feeling the wetness of Florence and her own pool between her legs, Isabella sat up and unhooked her bra, followed by Flo's.

They both moaned loudly at the sight of one other.

Florence wasted no time and easily brought her hand down Isa's panties. Gently, she began caressing her center, while kissing her neck. Which led Isabella to screams of pleasure. 

Grabbing a hand full of Flo’s hair and breathing heavily:

\- I want to taste you.


End file.
